theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 89 - Mainframes Of The Underpants
Episode Number: 89 Title: "Mainframes Of The Underpants" Recorded: 29 February 2008 Run Time: 3:12:41 File Size: 90.4 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. Nerraux News *Coming Soon. Games Coming Soon. Questions #This famed neurotic nerd was responcible for the quotations "I’d call him a sadistic, hippophilic necrophile, but that would be beating a dead horse." #This Washington D. C. mayor was responsible for the simply brilliant utterance "Outside of the killings, Washington has one of the lowest crime rates in the country." #The internet is a great way to get on the net. was one of the remarkable statements of this Republican presidential candidate #It took this 34th president of the United States to come up with the confounding quote "The world is more like it is now then it ever has before." #Pro football players aren't hired for their intelligence as is made apparent by the quote "Nobody in football should be called a genius. A genius is a guy like Norman Einstein." said by this leg-breaking former Redskins QB. #This former Yankees/Mets manager was well known for crazy quotes though none was quite as well known as his famed expression "It's like deja vu all over again" #With statements like "Smoking kills. If you’re killed, you’ve lost a very important part of your life.", it would not have surprised me to see this actress in a sitcom called Suddenly Stupid. #This singer has lost her looks, but some might argue she's also lost her mind, spitting out quotes like "I get to go to lots of overseas places, like Canada." #No, you certainly can’t is a quote that is typically unspectacular except when it happens to be the speaker's last words in responce to the question "You certainly can’t say that the people of Dallas haven’t given you a nice welcome, Mr. President." Who's final four words were these? #Whether on a rock or in a plane, this actor has an off-camera weird side that can only be summed up by his own quote "I am not a demon. I am a lizard, a shark, a heat-seeking panther. I want to be Bob Denver on acid playing the accordion." #This womanizing brit made many laugh, and it isn't surprising when he says things like "Girls are like pianos. When they're not upright, they're grand." #Name the rat-pack chairman who spoke the words "Alcohol may be man's worst enemy, but the bible says love your enemy." #I've got a phone, answer machine, TV set, computer, hand grenade - everything you need to run a business in Los Angeles. #Not too many rapper graduate magna cum laude from Harvard. Not surprising when they say things like "I keep hearing about mutha fucking Harry Potter. Who is this muthafucker?" Who spouted that quote? #A girl's legs are her best friends, but the best of friends must part. What dirty old comedian said that? If you don't know, maybe ask Lamont. #Never has the truth been summed up so simply than with the quote "Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working for one." Name the wealthy poindexter who spoke this. #Motivation is simple. You eliminate those who are not motivated. If every there was a formula for success, it could only be said by this former coach of Notre Dame fame. #On the topic of going to war over religion, this late comic uttered the very witty statement "You're basically killing each other to see who's got the better imaginary friend." #This popular horror author dabbled in the comedic with his quote "I watched Titanic when I got back home from the hospital, and cried. I knew than that my IQ had been damaged." #This actor and comedian definitely didn't respect his elder when he said "Over the past 50 years Bob Hope employed 88 joke writers who supplied him with more than one million gags, and he still couldn't make me laugh." Answers #Woody Allen #Marion Barry #Bob Dole #Dwight Eisenhower #Joe Theismann #Yogi Berra #Brooke Shields #Britney Spears #John F. Kennedy #Nicolas Cage #Benny Hill #Frank Sinatra #Ice T #Snoop Dogg #Redd Foxx #Bill Gates #Lou Holtz #Richard Jeni #Stephen King #Eddie Murphy Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes